Presente y futuro
by Peque-de-Tao
Summary: -Casi Universo Alterno- Un misterioso medallón cambiara la verdad de que Hao no está muerto... Mi primer fic asi que no sean malos y manden un review
1. El misterioso medallón

Presente y futuro  
Capitulo 1  
  
Pasaron los días desde que Yoh Asakura venció a su otra mitad, su hermano gemelo Hao Asakura; el joven shaman regresó a si vida normal...  
  
Anna: Todavía te faltan 500 abdominales Yoh  
  
O al menos eso pensaba ^^U  
  
Yoh: Annita...  
  
Anna: Nada de 'Annita' y continua  
  
Yoh: Oh bueno ^_^U  
  
Y siguió con su cansado entrenamiento  
  
Manta: Anna, ¿no crees que le deberías bajar el entrenamiento a Yoh?  
  
Anna: No, tiene que ser más fuerte de lo que es  
  
Manta: Como digas u_u  
  
La caer la tarde, Yoh se encontraba en la sala todo cansando y sin fuerzas  
  
Anna: Yoh, toma la lista y ve a comprar todo para la cena  
  
Yoh: Pero Anna...  
  
Anna: ¡Toma y ve!  
  
Yoh: De acuerdo -toma la lista y sale de la pensión-  
  
Ya venía de regreso con las bolsas con la comida y en eso alguien sin querer chocó con el haciendo que las bolsas se cayeran  
  
¿?: Oh, lo siento mucho -empieza a recoger unas cuentas cosas del suelo-  
  
Yoh empieza ver que era una chica de ojos color miel y su cabello era de color negro o azul marino, por la oscuridad de la noche no se le podía ver bien, vestía de una falda hasta las rodillas de color rosa, con medias blancas, zapatos negros y una ombliguera blanca con una corazón en el centro.  
  
Yoh: No te preocupes no paso nada malo ^_^  
  
¿?: -ya que estaba recogido todo- Ay no ya es muy tarde, me tengo que ir -se agacha y sale corriendo-  
  
Yoh: -ve que la chica sale corriendo y se le cae algo- ¡Oye espera se te cayó esto! -era tarde la chica ya se había ido- Que extraño medallón -observo detenidamente el medallón y vio que tenía una llama de fuego impresa- ¿Qué significará esto?  
  
Un poco lejos de ese lugar la misma chica de ojos color miel seguía corriendo luego de correr por muchos kilómetros llegó a una casa a la que entró rápidamente y al entrar ve a una chica de cabellos cafés oscuro suelto rizado con una paliacate blanco y ojos color café con una mirada profunda, viste de unos pantalones verde militar acampanados con una cinto beige, unos tenis color gris claro, una blusa de tres cuartos de camuflaje y pulseras estilo punk  
  
¿? 2: Llegas otra vez tarde Liho  
  
Liho: Lo siento, pero sin querer que retrase  
  
¿? 2: Que importa eso, ¿traes el medallón?  
  
Liho: Si -se empieza a chocar los bolsillos de su falda- Oh no el medallón no está  
  
¿? 2: ¿Cómo que no esta?  
  
Liho: Tal vez se cayó cuando choque con el joven Yoh Asakura  
  
¿? 2: ¿Yoh Asakura? Sabes el error que acabas de cometer, si ese individuo llega a descifrar el medallón estamos perdidas  
  
Liho: Lo siento tanto  
  
¿? 2: Esto lo debe saber nuestro padre, le mandare una carta con todo este acontecimiento  
  
Mientras tanto en la pensión Asakura, había llegado Len Tao desde china para visitar a Yoh, todos estaban en la cena, Yoh estaba muy pensativo  
  
Len: ¿Ahora que te pasa Yoh?  
  
Yoh: No nada es solo que...  
  
Anna: ¿Qué cosa?  
  
Yoh: Cuando venía de regreso de la tienda, sin querer choque con una niña y se le calló esto -les mostró el medallón- Trate de regresárselo pero no me alcanzo a oírme al parecer tenía mucho prisa  
  
Len: -pensando- ¿Dónde lo he visto antes?  
  
Anna: -inspeccionando el medallón- Alrededor de la llama de fuego tiene algo escrito pero en otro idioma, tal vez dice algo sobre el paradero del medallón, tal vez en algún libro pueda encontrar información - se levanto de su asiento y salio de la cocina-  
  
Yoh: -vio que Len estaba muy pensativo- Jijiji ¿Ahora que te pasa Len?  
  
Len: Ese medallón se me hace conocido, Yoh ¿Cómo era esa niña?  
  
Yoh: Bueno era de ojos color miel y su cabello no lo puede distinguir si era de color negro o azul marino  
  
Len: ¿No iba con otra persona?  
  
Yoh: No  
  
Len: -pensando- Podría ser ella, solo que falta saber si todavía su hermana sigue viva y si lo esta significa que Hao a sobrevivido al ataque de Yoh  
  
Yoh: ¿Qué pasa Len?  
  
Len: Creo conocer a esa niña, su nombre es Liho...  
  
Continuara...  
  
N/A: Este es mi primer fic así que no sean malos conmigo por favor, y si les gusto mándenme un review y voy a necesitar a personajes para este fic, así que quien desee participar manden en e-mail a: peque_mirok@hotmail.com con su nombre o nick, edad, posesión de objetos, ataques, nombre y descripción de su espíritu acompañante, si quieren una pareja ponganmelo (solo Horo Horo esta ocupado, los demás están libres) y si quieren estar de lado de Liho y su hermana o del lado de Yoh, voy a estar recibiendo hasta el 19 de diciembre. Bueno creo que eso es todo, Ja-ne! 


	2. El plan de la hermana de Liho

Presente y futuro  
Capitulo 2  
  
Len: Creo conocer a esa niña, su nombre es Liho...  
  
Yoh: ¿Liho? Jijiji que chistoso nombre, ¿y de donde la conoces?  
  
Len: -se sonrojo- Este... bueno yo...  
  
Yoh: ¿Yyyyyyy?  
  
Len: -todavía sonrojado- Me iban a comprometer con ella, a lo que nunca paso  
  
Yoh: ¿Por que?  
  
Len: Por que su familia resulto ser aliados de Hao  
  
En esos momentos llega Anna con una pila de libros y bien gruesos  
  
Anna: Vayan buscando en estos libros, algo debe venir; mientras voy por los demás  
  
Yoh: Bueno, al menos me salvaré de algo de entrenamiento de mañana ^_^U  
  
Mientras tanto en la casa donde se encontraba la niña supuestamente llamada Liho, su hermana ya había mandado la carta a su padre  
  
¿? 2: Ya esta hecho, mientras busquemos la forma de recuperar el medallón  
  
Liho: ¿Y si vamos al lugar donde se me cayó?  
  
¿? 2: No creo que se encuentren en ese lugar ahora, tal vez mañana  
  
Hubo un rato de silencio  
  
¿? 2: Lo tengo, pero será arriesgado y vergonzoso, bueno para mí  
  
Liho: Entonces habla  
  
¿? 2: Eres buena en espiar, a si que ve a la pensión Asakura y averigua los que están en la pensión y de ahí sacaré el plan  
  
Liho: ¿Y por que decías que iba a hacer vergonzoso para ti?  
  
¿? 2: Por que tengo más o menos lo que haremos...  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Anna seguía buscando en los libros en la sala, mientras que en la cocina Yoh se había quedado dormido y Len estaba a punto de dormirse. En eso, Yoh despierta de un salto  
  
Yoh: ¡Lo encontré!  
  
Anna: ¿Dónde? -agarra el libro y empieza a leer-  
  
Len: Dice algo  
  
Anna: No mucho, solo dice que el único que puede utilizar el medallón; tiene que usar como elemento el fuego  
  
Yoh: A ver, ¿quién de los que conocemos usa el fuego?  
  
Hubo un silencio de 5 minutos...  
  
Los tres: ¡Hao!  
  
En eso se oye que algo se cae de un árbol  
  
Anna: ¿Qué fue eso?  
  
Len: No se, hay que ir a ver  
  
Mientras afuera, Liho había sido la que había caído del árbol, pero cuando oyó que venía alguien salio corriendo del lugar  
  
Yoh: No hay nadie  
  
Len: Pudo ser cualquier cosa, tal vez el viento tiro una rama  
  
Anna: No pudo ser una rama, ya que también se oyó una voz  
  
Yoh: ¿Una voz? Pues yo no la oí  
  
Len: De seguro alguien nos espiaba  
  
Anna: La pregunta es, ¿quién?  
  
La chica de ojos color miel seguía corriendo y llegó a su humilde hogar, donde su hermana esperaba los resultados  
  
¿? 2: La información  
  
Liho: Solo vi a Anna Kouyama, a Yoh Asakura y a Len T...  
  
¿? 2: -se levanta de su asiento- Ese Len Tao, si queremos que nuestro plan salga a la perfección tenemos que despistarlo, y eso no será nada fácil... Liho  
  
Liho: Si  
  
¿? 2: Mañana ve a espiar otra vez, creo que habrá más visitas inesperadas  
  
Liho: Como digas hermana, todo por el regreso del Sr. Hao Asakura...  
  
Continuara...  
  
N/A: Ayyy, soy tan feliz, muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron review, me inspiraron para continuar n_n, y si quieren participar todavía tienen días para pensarlo, y le dedico este fic con mucho gusto mi sister, que me dio la idea de hacer un fic, bueno es todo, JA-NE!¡!¡!¡!¡ 


End file.
